


Snow Day

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, McHart, Oral Sex, comfy, sex while working, vanilla fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane gets stranded at Kurt's place in the country after a snow storm.  Ever diligent, she works from home but Kurt gets in some fun.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> We had an early season snow day and a friend sent me the idea of "working from home." I know it's not what he was looking for but it's fluffy and fun so there you are :-)

“Will I’m sorry. I didn’t check the weather report, okay? It happens. I’m human.”

“Oh please. You just want to get in extra time with McVeigh. I know how you are.”

She chuckled, almost indignantly. “Do you now?”

“Yes,” he replied, realizing she was just playing with him now, giving in to the fact that she wasn’t going to be in the office today. “You’re a smart woman so I know you checked the weather forecast. You planned this.”

“Okay, William. You think that. Meanwhile I’ll have my phone charged if anyone needs me. Stacy knows how to get in touch so I’m not too worried about missing calls. And I’ll do my best to be in tomorrow. It just all depends on the roads.”

“Please! You know how to drive in snow.”

“I do. But I also don’t have a death wish. Thank you for your concern, William. I’ll be online shortly.”

He huffed. “Fine. I’ll be in touch.” Will hung up before Diane could relay the same common courtesy.  
She ended the call and tossed her phone back on the night stand, rolling her eyes before rolling over to snuggle up against Kurt.

“Everything okay?”

“He accused me of coming here on purpose. Thinks I did this to spend more time with you.” She leaned in and kissed him, relaxing in his arms.

Kurt chuckled. “Did you?”

“No! I swear I didn’t know it was going to be this bad!” 

“Well I wouldn’t be offended if you did it on purpose.” He kissed her again and pressed his body against hers.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t. I can work from here today, can’t I?”

“Sure. I’ll be out in my lab for a few hours so you’ll have the house to yourself.”

“That’s great. I had a few in-person meetings scheduled that I should be able to take over the phone. If not they’ll be rescheduled. So I’m hoping for a somewhat quiet day.”

He laughed again. “You know what you just did, right?”

“Hmm?”

“You jinxed yourself.”

“Oh brother.” She kissed him again. “Now that I don’t have to get up and out to the office, how’d you like to spend this extra time? I could…”

Kurt interrupted her flirty threat with a kiss as he wrapped his leg around her lower half, pulling her into him.

They made love before getting up, showering, making coffee, and then starting their day. 

~X~

“You know, McVeigh,” she started as she took the last bite of toast in her mouth, “you know I really didn’t check the forecast last night. I’d heard a few inches so I didn’t think much of it.”

He nodded. “So you’ve said.” Kurt, too, finished his breakfast and took the plate from her, stopping to rinse them in the sink.

Diane followed behind and topped off her coffee, doing the same for him, and rested her hip against the counter, opposite of where he stood.

“You know…” he laughed. “I shouldn’t. Never mind.”

“What?” She smiled, not really knowing where he was going with this.

“You recall when I asked you to come over last night, how I was sort of surprised you accepted?”

“Yeah.”

“I knew we’d get at least a foot, if not more.”

“Kurt!”

He laughed. “Well? Asking you was a shot in the dark so when you said yes I figured you either knew what you were doing or didn’t give a damn about getting stuck here.”

Kurt finished up the dishes and dried off his hands.

“I really didn’t know,” she replied, slightly embarrassed.

“Well, there are worse things.” He slipped his hands around her waist and hugged her. “I really am happy you’re here. It’s our first snow day.”

She shook her head and resigned herself to what she’d gotten into. “Yeah. Me too,” she replied, almost happily.

Diane hugged him back, both in comfortable silence before opening her eyes and glancing over his shoulder at the clock on the wall. “Damn.”

“Hmm?”

“I need to get online.

“Damn.”

“Maybe we can go play in the snow at lunch?”

He stepped back and smiled at her. “Sure. Do you want to set up in my study? When I need to get online I can just sit in the kitchen.”

“You sure you wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not.” Kurt kissed her then spun her around in the direction of his office.

She walked off, picking up her laptop in the living room, then set up to work, plugging in both her computer and her phone. Diane looked at her watch and made note of her first meeting of the day and reminded herself to call in to the office to get things rescheduled since she wouldn’t be in. “I should have called Lindsay before she left for work,” she admonished herself.

Diane logged in and got started with her day, several hours passing quickly, without notice. She stretched and sighed before going back into the file repository to dig into a case file from several years back. Something about what she was working on at the moment reminded her of something from a previous, successful, case and she thought it might help pinpoint what she was searching for in this go-round.

Normally, this is where Lindsay would come in, helping to search through old files, but since she sent her admin home, she figured she could at least get a jump on the preliminary info so when she saw her again, she’d be able to give her more than, “you know, the case with the guy?”

She laughed at herself. “The case with the guy.”

It turned out Diane was getting punchy and could use a break but without interruptions in the office and her conference call in three minutes, it’d have to wait. She stretched again and dialed in to the call.

At ten after the hour, Kurt walked in his back door after having dusted himself off from the snow that hadn’t stopped falling.

“That’s incorrect! Would you…” he heard Diane shout across his home.

Kurt’s brow furrowed as he kicked off his shoes and walked towards his office. The door was shut and Diane seemed to be having a hell of a time getting a word in edgewise.

He walked back into the kitchen and made two cups of hot cocoa, one to warm him up and one to take to her. Chocolate always helped, right?

Kurt made his way back over to her makeshift office and struggled for a second to open the door. It was a lot harder than he’d thought, with two hands full of hot liquid. Eventually, he got it and shook his head, entering quietly as he could hear the call was still going on.

Diane looked up and sighed before quickly scrambling to put her phone on mute. “Hey,” she whispered.

“How’s it goin’?”

She chucked. “It’s not. How are you?”

“Fine.” He set down a mug of hot chocolate in front of her, complete with a dollop of whipped cream on top and leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek.

Diane giggled at the touch of his frozen nose. “You’re cold!” She reached up to take his hands in hers. “I can help you warm up.”

“I know.” Kurt set his mug next to hers then let her do whatever it was she needed to, grinning as he watched.

“Thank god I’m on mute.”

Clearly confused, he asked, “why?”

“Because I’m going to do this.”

Diane moved his hands from hers and slid them into the back of her lounge pants, squealing with a giggle as the rush of cold hit her posterior.

“I should go outside more often if this is how you want to warm me up.”

She leaned in for a kiss, her tongue parting his lips.

“Diane! Where the hell are you?”

Diane stepped back. “Shit. I forgot about them.” She took her phone off of mute, “relax. I’m here. I went on mute for a moment. What do you need?”

Kurt slipped his hands back into the warmth of her pants, causing Diane to gasp and look back at him. He smiled and watched as she paid attention to what was being restated.

“That’s fine. Did you really need me for that?”

“We need partner agreement on this. You know that.”

“I know.” She rolled her eyes and put her phone back on mute, standing and facing Kurt. “I need to get back to this, otherwise this call will take another two hours. What did you want to do for lunch?”

“Well, I started some chili when we got up this morning so I was thinking that and some corn bread. That work?”

She nodded. “That sounds wonderful actually. Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll take a break?”

“Sure.” He kissed her again and grabbed his mug before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Diane sat back in his chair and listened as the associates attempted to talk over one another. Several minutes of this passed before she decided to come off of mute. “Excuse me. Is this really working for any of you?”

The room finally quieted down, “what?”

“I just asked if this arrangement is working for any of you. I know I haven’t understood a word said in the last five minutes.”

“She’s right. One at a time.”

Diane looked down at her phone when it lit up, indicating she’d gotten a text.

*What do you care? Aren’t you with the COWBOY?*

She chuckled as she replied to Will’s text. “Jealous?”

A moment passed before a reply came in.

*Nope. I’m more of a city-girl kind of guy myself.*

She laughed again.

*Are we getting anywhere with this?*

*Nope* came the almost instant reply.

“Great,” she mumbled under her breath.

Diane came off of mute and sat back with her hot chocolate and inhaled deeply, getting a comforting mixture of chocolate and Kurt’s scent. She took a sip and smiled at the thought of how lucky she is.

The mug was half emptied before she realized she needed to use the facilities.

*Be right back. Bio break*

She put her phone on mute and walked across the hall. A minute later, she went back into the room and sat, taking a look at her phone to see 

*Sure*

*Back. Solve world hunger yet?*

*Close*

Diane took ahold of her mug, wrapping her arms around the remaining warmth of the ceramic and shut her eyes, trying to get back into whatever the hell they’d been droning on about. She took another deep breath, inhaling all that was him within this room. This chair was worn just right and smelled just like him.

Kurt walked up to the room to let her know lunch was ready twenty minutes later to see Diane’s eyes closed and he smiled. “Asleep?” He thought to himself. His cheek twitched in a half grin as a wicked idea came over him. “I’m doing this.”

He made his way into the room, as quietly as possible, and got to his knees to crawl under his desk. Her legs were crossed at the ankles which he separated as gently as possible, hoping not to startle her. He was able to move them apart far enough to where he could crawl between her legs.

Kurt went in for the kill. He placed his hands on her thighs and kneaded her.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She hissed.

“Oh good. You’re awake.” His voice was low and quiet, so as not to be picked up by sensitive ears on the opposite end of the call.

“You on mute?”

“Yes. Kurt!”

He placed his thumb on her crotch, right about where her clit would be and rubbed.

“Oh god,” she groaned

“Take them off.”

“Kurt, I’m working.”

“Take them off or I’ll take you off mute and make you scream.”

A chill ran down her spine at his order. “I’m actually considering this?” She thought to herself.

And before she could answer herself, she put the mug with what was left of her hot chocolate on the desk then placed her thumbs on the sides of her pants, tugging them and her panties down.

Diane’s heart raced. She loved this idea and him ordering her around and, obviously, what he was about to do. “It’s so naughty,” she thought to herself, her face flushing at the prospect.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled them forward into his mouth, roughly, greedily. He slid a single finger along her slit, pushing in deeper each time and flicked her clit with his tongue.

She gasped. “Kurt!”

He slid his index finger into her, gently at first as his mouth enveloped more and more of her. His tongue laved her lips, another finger joining the first as his speed picked up.

Diane let out a long contented sigh. “That feels… so good!”

Kurt moved his tongue from side to side, up and down, and traced the alphabet, both upper and lower case on her clit, pleasure spiking on the letters that required more than one fluid movement. Her favorite was the X.

His fingers hooked within her and rubbed her in just the right spot.

Her hands fell into his thick locks, tugging as her climax neared.

“Oh fuck.”

He continued on, showing her no mercy. It was as if he wanted this more than she did.

Diane’s hips bucked against his face as her fingers curled into his hair.

“It’s close,” she panted.

Kurt continued on, finally latching on to her clit and sucking.

“Oh!” She groaned. Her body tensed. She panted. Her fingers pulled his hair. “Yes!” She screamed as she finally came. 

His fingers pushed into her harder, his mouth unrelenting on her clit.

Diane came hard, for what felt like wave upon endless wave of pleasure. She shook before finally beginning to relax. A stupid grin overcame her face as the last few shockwaves hit her. He eased his assault on her as he looked up at her face, smiling as he did.

Her eyes opened after a few moments and she looked down at him. “God you’re good at that.”

“Thanks. Lunch is ready.”

“Hmm?”

“Lunch? Food?” 

He backed up and stood on the other side of his desk. “Think you can break away?

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I’ll be in in a few minutes. ‘Kay?”

“Sure.” He leaned forward to take her mug into the kitchen and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Don’t be long.”

“Yeah.” Diane blinked deliberately and tried to quickly refocus on the call she’d left several minutes ago.

She was met with silence.

So, she unmuted her phone and quietly spoke, “hello?”

“Guess they went to lunch too.”

Diane hung up from the call and as soon as she did, her phone chirped.

*Guess you’re good with this. You went silent.*

*Sorry. Another bio break.*

A few moments passed before her phone chirped again.

*Sure. Enjoy lunch. Unless you already ate?. ;-)*


End file.
